1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle carts and assemblies for connecting an existing cart to the seat post of a bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a modular and adjustable connector assembly that secures the upper handle portion of a game cart to the rear seat post of a bicycle such that a user can trailer the game cart behind the bicycle when carrying game, equipment, or other supplies.
Removing catch or felled game from the field can be a labor intensive activity, particularly when hunting deer or other large game. After a kill, the animal needs to be removed from the field. This is generally accomplished either using a motorized vehicle or using a non-motorized vehicle, such as a game cart. Game carts are wheeled assemblies that include a carrying frame supported by one or two wheels, whereby the cart includes a handle for the user to lift and haul load placed on the frame through the field.
While removing game from the field can be facilitated using a motorized vehicle, such an ATV or pickup truck, in many areas it may not be possible to drive the vehicle to the required destination. Certain hunting areas are off limits to motorized vehicles, while others are too remote and rugged for the vehicle to travel. To resolve this issue, many hunters employ manual game carts to carry heavy loads, including game and gear. Over extended distances, however, use of a game cart alone can be tedious and require excessive transport time.
The present invention provides an assembly that is configured to secure a standard game cart to a bicycle seat post. The assembly comprises an adjustable structure that secures to the U-shaped handle of most game carts, thereby attaching the handle end thereof to a bicycle for enhanced movement thereof. In this manner, a user can employ a bicycle to transport heavy game or equipment, rather than handling the cart by hand and walking the cart to a desired location. This reduces time in the field, while the structure of the device can accommodate most any existing game cart with a U-shaped handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to bicycle carts and the like. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to specific cart structures and those that attach in a diverse manner to a bicycle. The present invention is related to a universal attachment that secures an existing game cart to the seat post of a bicycle. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,570 to Lennon, which discloses a bicycle trailer assembly that comprises a frame that supports a trailer wheel and is connected to the rear frame of the bicycle by way of a front yoke. The rear frame is pivotably connected to the front yoke such that it can yaw relative to the bicycle, while the rear frame can support items thereon. The Lennon device, while discloses a device that secures to a bicycle and provides a trailer therefor, connects to the bicycle along the rear axle. The present invention contemplates a modular connector between the seat post of a bicycle and the handle portion of an existing game cart.
Another device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,668 to Ligas, which discloses a trailer hitch and cart for a bicycle, wherein the cart is cantilevered from a yoke that attaches to the bicycle. The yoke secures to an upwardly curved tow bar that pivotably connects to a swivel connector along the rear of the bicycle. Similar to the Lennon device, the Ligas device fails to provide a modular connector between the seat post of a bicycle and a standard, existing game cart having a U-shaped handle portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,541 to Albitre discloses a single-wheel trailer that supports an open mesh cart between the additional rear wheel and the rear wheel of a towing bicycle. A gooseneck tongue extends from the cart and couples to a hitch assembly secured to the seat post of the bicycle. Similar to the aforementioned devices, the Albitre device fails to contemplate a modular attachment member that can secure to an existing game cart and adjust itself to appropriately couple to the dimensions thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,793 to Pryor discloses a hitch device for a bicycle that is configured to support a single wheel trailer from a ball joint supported from the seat post of the bicycle. A draw bar extends rearward from the ball joint and connects to a frame that supports a single rear wheel and a trailer basket. Similar to the above prior art, the Pryor device fails to contemplate the bicycle attachment frame of the present invention, which is configured to adjustably support an existing game cart assembly from the rear of the bicycle.
The present invention provides an elongated, T-shaped member that affixes the U-shaped handle of a game cart to the seat post of a bicycle. The assembly utilizes the wheels of the game cart and its frame as support for carried items, while providing an adjustable assembly that can accommodate different game cart sizes and dimensions. The device pivotably attaches the game cart to a bicycle seat frame and allows a user to deploy a non-motorized bicycle in the field, facilitating transport of supplies, equipment, and felled game.
It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing bicycle cart attachment devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.